


Шепот золота на коже

by Gavry



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Thorin is a Mess, Top!Thorin, Драконья болезнь, Оральный секс с разговорами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Отдав Аркенстон, Бильбо возвращается, чтобы провести с Торином еще одну ночь.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 13





	Шепот золота на коже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kuiskaa iholleni kultahoureesi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081470) by [Vivacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious). 



> Канон жесток, но это канон...
> 
> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды WTF Heartaches 2020

_This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife?  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight_  
Florence and the Machine – Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)

Золотые монеты кажутся такими холодными под спиной Бильбо. От них, и еще от всех этих драгоценных камней, отражается свет факелов, который падает на бледное лицо Торина и искажает его почти до неузнаваемости. В горле у Бильбо стоит ком - Торин кажется таким невозможно прекрасным, когда стоит на коленях и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Даже несмотря на то, что глаза его горят, будто в лихорадке, а руки сжимают плечи Бильбо сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше.

\- Я знаю, что меня предали, - бормочет Торин. - Они предали меня. Но ты, ты мне верен, ghivashel. Ты один.

Бильбо сглатывает и не смеет отвести взгляда. Что сделал бы Торин, узнав, кто взял камень? Страх клубится холодом в груди, Бильбо дрожит всем телом, и Торин наклоняется еще ниже. Его темные волосы щекотно касаются ключиц Бильбо.

\- Эти грязные эльфы и проклятые горожане не смогут пробраться сюда. Никогда не дотронутся ни до одной золотой пылинки. Никогда не прикоснутся к _тебе_. Эребор снова восстанет в своем блеске благодаря Аркенстону, и тогда они…

\- Торин, - мягко прерывает его горячий шепот Бильбо. - Забудь о них, хоть на миг.

Торин смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. Наверное, Бильбо и правда сошел с ума. Он боится восходящего солнца, которое, наверное, уже окрашивает в багровое край неба, и отблеска болезни на лице гнома. Думает, зачем вернулся, и знает ответ.

\- Ты считаешь, что они не преступники? - рычит Торин в ответ. - Что они имели право украсть то, что принадлежало моим праотцам? Ты бы смог забыть тех разбойников, тех врагов, которые пытаются проникнуть сюда под покровом тьмы?

Бильбо поднимает дрожащую руку и гладит его по щеке.

\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Но они не заслуживают…

\- Тихо, - шипит Торин. Он смотрит в лицо Бильбо - наверное, бледное и полное отчаяния, - и его взгляд смягчается. - Золото идет тебе, ghivashel.

Торин прижимается щекой к его ладони. Бильбо закрывает глаза, потому что не может слышать этот глубокий теплый голос, который напоминает ему о грядущих потерях.

\- Когда все закончится, я одену тебя в драгоценные камни. Прикажу расшить твою куртку сапфирами, вдену в твои уши серьги из белого золота… - Бильбо негромко стонет, когда горячие губы прихватывают мочку его уха. - Как сверкает митрил на твоей коже, - бормочет Торин, разводя в сторону куртку Бильбо и обнажая белую тонкую кольчугу. - Я знал это с самого первого взгляда. Ты чист, ты не такой, как эти отвергнутые Махалом предатели…

Бильбо не в силах больше его слушать. Он обнимает Торина, притягивает его к себе, губы к губам. Поцелуй кажется таким же, как раньше, у ночного костра, когда они еще шли к общей судьбе. Торин проводит пальцами по вороту митриловой рубахи, и Бильбо вздрагивает, когда тот пальцы касаются голой шеи. Он целует, целует, целует, как будто Торин - свежий воздух, а не ядовитый угар. Борода Торина царапает его лицо, но Бильбо не заметил бы, даже если бы вся кожа была разодрана в кровь.

Торин уверенно раздевает его, оставляя только белую блестящую кольчугу. Лежать неудобно, камни забираются под колени, оставляя красные царапины, монеты, на которых он лежит, слишком жесткое ложе, но Торин прикасается к нему так нежно, его руки будят столько воспоминаний… Бильбо знает подушечки его пальцев лучше, чем собственный садик в Шире. Когда все это закончится, Бильбо посадит возле своей норы дуб и будет надеяться, что тот вырастет прямым.

Пальцы Бильбо неуклюже возятся с пуговицами Торина, но тот не дает ему продвинуться, перехватывает запястья, сжимает их в ладони, стоит только обнажиться груди. Их губы разделяются, и Бильбо жадно дышит, заполняя воздухом легкие. У него кружится голова, а Торин гладит свободной рукой его волосы.

\- Когда мы победим, я короную тебя, - обещает он, легко целуя Бильбо в лоб. - Я отолью тебе диадему из серебра и митрила, чтобы все видели, как ты мне дорог. Украшу ее опалами, которые светятся в темноте - такими же прекрасными, как ты.

Торин опускается поцелуями все ниже, трогает губами дрожащие веки и пылающие щеки. Бильбо откидывает голову, подставляет губам шею. Раньше он бы радовался, слушая Торина, а сейчас слышит только голос, не слова. Низкий, глубокий голос, звуки которого проникают в щели его разбитого сердца.

\- Да? - выдыхает он. 

\- М-м. Я усажу тебя рядом с собой на трон и буду смотреть, как все сгорают от зависти, потому что такой, как ты, и не взглянет на их несчастные бороды.

\- Я вижу только тебя, - клянется Бильбо, и Торин усмехается:

\- Разумеется. Ведь я _король_.

\- Да, - шепчет Бильбо, хотя на самом деле хочет сказать, что это совсем не важно. Что он желал бы, чтобы они никогда не добрались до этой проклятой горы, чтобы Торин никогда не увенчал свою голову короной, потеряв себя.

Торин высвобождает его запястья, но Бильбо не опускает рук, оставляет там, куда опустил их Торин - за головой. А Торин уже гладит его бедра, разводит в стороны колени Бильбо, чтобы прикоснуться изнутри, и мозолистые от меча ладони так мягко ложатся на кожу, и Бильбо ничего, ничего не может поделать с тем, как отвечает его тело на прикосновения.

Медленно, так медленно Торин опускается ниже, пока Бильбо наконец не чувствует его дыхание. 

\- Твой король стоит перед тобой на коленях. Ты доволен? - спрашивает Торин, и Бильбо снова сглатывает. Но Торин не ждет ответа, он берет в рот, и крик Бильбо эхом разносится между высоких столбов, теряясь где-то под крышей.

Торин крепко держит его за бедра, не давая пошевелиться. Огонь стекает вниз по позвоночнику, лижет бедра, скапливается жаром внизу живота, и язык Торина только раздувает пламя. Бильбо закусывает нижнюю губу.

Руки опускаются сами собой, зарываются в черный шелк волос, перебирают вплетенные в них жемчужины. Грудь вздымается от едва сдерживаемых стонов. Торин, возможно, не совсем в своем уме, но ни к чему, чтобы вся компания слышала, чем они тут занимаются. Бильбо извивается на блестящей поверхности золотого моря и беззвучно молит о пощаде, но Йаванна его не слышит. У короля гномов искусный язык. Когда он задевает пульсирующую жилу прямо под членам, Бильбо почти уверен, что в его стиснутых пальцах остается вырванная прядь черных волос.

Потом Торин поднимает голову, и Бильбо не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха. Губы Торина изгибаются в улыбке.

\- Знаешь, что я сделаю, когда все грязные взгляды отвернутся от тебя и мы останемся вдвоем в тронном зале? - выдыхает он. Бильбо трясет головой.

\- Я усажу тебя к себе на колени. Скину на пол твой расшитый плащ, стяну твои штаны, обнажая плоть.

 _Эру милостивый,_ думает Бильбо, когда Торин скользит выше и берет оба члена в ладонь. Так легко забыть, что Торин говорит то, что думает на самом деле, хоть мысли его и порождены блеском драконьего золота. Легко забыть утро и предательство, позволить золотому огню опалить и свою кожу.

\- Я погружу в тебя палец и буду тереть там, внутри, пока твои крики не разнесутся по всей горе, - хрипло продолжает Торин. - Я позволю тебе оседлать меня там, где нам приходится сидеть целыми днями с этими седобородыми гордецами. А когда все закончится, ghivashel… о, когда все кончится, я закутаю тебя в мой плащ, в мои цвета, и отнесу в наши комнаты. И там я опущу тебя перед зеркалом, чтобы ты видел, как горят твои глаза, и возьму тебя снова.

\- Торин, - срывается с полуоткрытых губ, Бильбо сжимает плечи Торина, цепляется за него, вжимается, как будто пытаясь остановить неумолимое время. Губы Торина обжигают его кожу, белые искры пляшут под сомкнутыми веками.

\- Ты мой, Взломщик, - говорит Торин, и Бильбо едва сдерживает рыдание. - Я никогда не отпущу тебя, закую в золотые цепи, если понадобится.

Бильбо выгибается на твердом сверкающем ложе, к горлу подступает смех, смешанный со слезами.

\- Ты сияешь, как Аркенстон, - говорит Торин, прикусывая его ухо. Бильбо горит, пылает, сгорает дотла на костре из золота и кожи, к которой он никогда больше не прикоснется.

Торин изливается ему на живот, покрывая лицо жадными поцелуями. Потом закрывает глаза, утомленный многодневными поисками и бессонными ночами. Бильбо смотрит на спящего Торина, легко гладит мерно поднимающуюся грудь и едва-едва касается губами лба. Он хотел бы, чтобы надежды не осталось.

Бильбо уходит неслышно, как вор в ночи.

Утро наступает, как ему и положено. Двое всадников осаживают своих скакунов перед воротами, и лицо Торина холодно, как каменная стена между ними. Слова разбиваются о нее.

В конце концов Бильбо выступает вперед. 

\- Это настоящий камень, я отдал его им! - кричит он, и когда Торин поворачивается к нему, понимает: все кончено. Всего один поступок, и он стал из драгоценности куском мутного стекла.

Бильбо не ранен и не истекает кровью, но во рту все равно стоит вкус железа.


End file.
